Yi Won
}} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Alias Jin Won (진원) |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Nickname "Apple Lord" (by Ma Mi Song) "Drunkard" (by Hong) |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Title 13th Emperor of Ga Guk |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Age 20 years old |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 0.1 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Male |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair Red |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Gold |- ! colspan="2" | Relationships |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Father Yi Hyul |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Mother Yoon Yeon Lee |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Half-brother Yi Hwi |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Aunt Ahn Young |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Concubine Jang Rei |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Love Interest Nabi |} '''Yi Won' is the 13th Emperor of Ga Guk, succeding his father, Emperor Jin Hyul, when he was no more than 10 years old under his official title Jin Won. Because he was still too young, his mother, Yoon Yeon Lee, acted as his regent until he turned 20 years old. His indolence during the long regency and his irresponsible and autocratic attitude towards ruling had long disappointed his ministers. Combined with his less than illustrious lineage, the ministers no longer had any faith left in the Imperial Family. He is the elder half-brother of Crown Prince Jin Yeon who is disguising as a young gisaeng with whom he is in love with. He has a concubine named Hyun Bin who is expecting a child with him. Appearance See also: Yi Won's Outfits'' '' Yi Won is a tall, fair-skinned, and slim man with distinct long red hair, golden eyes, and visible Adam's apple. Befitting his status as emperor, he wears various elaborate bright outfits during his excursions and in the court. He has a mannerism of putting his left hand behind him and he is never seen without his pipe. Personality Yi Won is usually grumpy and hot-headed, especially when attending the court with his ministers. He does not usually care about other people's affairs despite being the emperor and very frank in conveying his message to others. However, when it comes to Nabi, he appears to be vulnerable and obsessive towards her, and gets jealous whenever she is with other people. Aside from his vices of gambling and drinking, Yi Won is also a heavy smoker and a womanizer. He regards Hong as his friend with whom he spent some memorable times such as getting into a fight at a gambling den and sharing "secrets" to each other. At first, he is a cold person towards Yoo Dan Ah who he does not like to see crying and following him, but soon they developed a rather close relationship. Despite knowing the fact that she is in love with him, he agrees to elope with her but he still does not reciprocate his feelings for her. Unbeknownst to her, Dan Ah will be marrying him in which he later knew that she is the Prime Minister's daughter. As shown in the first part of the series, Yi Won is able to single-handedly beat up Nam Yang Heon and as noted by Hong, he is physically strong. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Imperial Family